GraveRobber's Redemption
by Unconvincing
Summary: Months after the Genetic Opera, GraveRobber finds the mysterious Shilo Wallace hiding in the shadows of the city.


GraveRobber's Redemption

He had not expected to find anyone there, in the darkness of the city s coldest alley, cowering behind a dumpster. In fact, he had all but fallen when his foot hooked hers as he rounded the trash container in search of his own place to hide. Sorry, he said, smiling as he dropped down next to her, his eyes still glued to the street. Didn t know this corner was taken. Her eyes followed his gaze and the pair watched as a GenCop, framed by the buildings that kept them protected, paused for an eternity before moving on. So, the Graverobber began, turning his attention back to the girl and potential money that he had stumbled upon. His eyes went wide when they fell upon the pale skin and dark eyes of Shilo Wallace. It was his lucky night. Kid? There was a moment of silence in that stung his pride, had she forgotten him so quickly?

Yes? she asked, she was still watching the mouth of the alley.

You okay? he asked, studying her face as she examined the street beyond. There was something different about her and while he knew things had changed in the three months since that night at the opera he was not sure exactly how, the young Wallace had appeared out of nowhere and fallen off the radar twice as fast. Hey, kid? he asked as he tapped her shoulder. You alright?

Yeah, sure, she said at last, turning to him with tears in her eyes. No. Her voice quivered as she clung to him pressing her head hard against his chest. Surprised by the sudden burst of emotion, Graverobber had to avoid pulling away by reflex. Instead, he stroked her hair as she began to weep and took up the task she had abandoned by peering out of the darkness.

What s the story, kid? he inquired when her tears had stopped falling. There was something fascinating about the frail girl before him, still so new to the world, so naive and somehow refreshing. He pulled away from her slightly, hoping to see her face better through the shadows and encourage her to speak.

My father, she began, her eyes still wet. The poison, he didn t mean to, I know, but over time it damaged . . . Her voice trailed off and so he finished for her.

Let me guess, you re into GeneCo for what, a kidney? She nodded and drove her head back into his chest, her small arms closed on him like a vice. Shit, kid, tough break. Your dad didn t leave you anything I mean, I saw your place you should have gotten a ton of coin for it all.

Everything we had, it was all GeneCo's. her face changed, anger replaced her agony. They took it all! she spat. With her head beneath his chin she could not see him as he rolled his eyes. The Largos had no problem repossessing anything from anyone but this all seemed pointlessly vicious, they had known what was going to happen before the kid went under the knife. They might as well have done her in then and there, he thought, save her the three months of suffering. The three months

Shit kid, he shot backwards and out of her grasp, nearly sending her face first into the cement. They re after you right now! That s why you re Sorry kid, you re on your own. He stood quickly but paused to dust the garbage from his coat, a distraction that Shilo used to grab his arm as she rose up next to him.

Please, you ve got to help me. The type of desperation in her voice was something he had heard on a daily basis and yet this time a chill ran up his spine. Please, you re my only . . . he watched her eyes as she sought the right word for a relationship built on a couple of random encounters. I don t know anyone else.

Kid, I don t know.

Please, I ll do anything.

His mind went to a place he regretted and he pulled it out of the gutter in time to hear footsteps approaching from the street. In a moment of self preservation he spun her away from the mouth of the alley, moving her against the wall, using his dark frame to shield her ivory skin from detection. As the footsteps moved on he pulled away from her once more. Kid, the only way to beat a Repo man is to pay. Unless you ve got some way to make some quick cash, there isn t much I can do. He watched her as she tried to think of a way to save her own life.

Suddenly a fire grew in her eyes. I can get us back into the house. she offered, a deal he knew would benefit them both.

Did your father have a safe? Anything as easy that? the Graverobber asked, hoping to make a complicated matter as simple as possible. Shilo nodded. Enough money for both of us? he asked, raising an eyebrow and receiving another nod. And the Largos haven t beaten us to it? He noted the hesitation in her face but decided it was worth a look. He smiled down at her, Let s go.

As they had the night of their first encounter, they left the alley and found themselves a body truck. Ever the gentleman, he helped her onto the beast before launching himself onto the welcoming arms of a corpse. They rode together in silence watching passing scenery grow distant and fade into the darkness that seemed to be chasing them. We should get off before the door, he suggested as they neared the gates of the cemetery. Less chance of being seen.

More time out in the open, she cautioned, the worry in her voice was obvious.

Don t worry, kid. he said, patting her on the back as he leapt from the back of the truck. She joined him and he found himself amused that the fear of being without him had pulled her from truck against her better judgment. Staying low and quiet they moved through the yard unnoticed until they reached the door that would act as the gateway to Shilo s future. He did not hesitate as he approached the large lock that had recently been bolted to the door, though he did see panic on Shilo s face when he turned to ensure she was still following. He turned to her and smiled. Wait here. He walked over to the nearest fallen headstone, of which there were many, lifted it with little effort and launched it towards the door. He was glad that her frightened yelp had been covered by the sound of the lock and stone falling in a noisy pile at the foot of the metallic door. He pushed it open and offered first entry to the girl who, after peering inside took cautious steps into her mother s tomb.

Graverobber scanned the yard one last time before being pulled by slender fingers, into the darkness. She led him by memory through the dimly lit passageways, warning him of stairs and obstacles as they made their way towards the house. So, where s the safe? he asked as they moved towards the hidden passage that would grant them entry to the first floor. Her footing faltered and they collided hard enough to send her tumbling. Her hand was still in his and so he pulled her gently back up and into his arms. You know where the safe is right, kid? He had expected her to squirm in his grasp but she remained still.

It is behind a picture of my mother, she said, her breath hot against his cheek. I saw it when I was little, I just don t know which one. He dropped her onto her feet. There were dozens of pictures of Marni Wallace in that house when he had been sent to steal her corpse, checking each picture without destroying the house would take great reserve on his part. He was not sure he would have the patience for it.

Kid, tell me you know something more than that. The safe could have been gone years ago for all you know. Frustration was evident in his voice and he could see her outline sink upon hearing his words. Fine, whatever. If it s here we better get to finding it.

They entered the house slowly, cracking the door open ever so slightly to survey the room before drawing attention to themselves. The house was empty and the search was on. The Graverobber moved to the mantle, marking where the picture sat above the fireplace so as to replace it just so when he had finished looking. Moving the image he was disappointed to find nothing, save a brighter version of the paint that covered the walls. Sighing, he let a hand fall on the mantle, moving ever so slightly the items that rested there. He saw her eyes grow wide as a quiet click seemed to echo through the otherwise silent room. What s back here, kid?

She shrugged. I don t know. she added in case the gesture had been missed. He gripped the mantle and pulled, revealing another hidden passage this one leading downwards beneath the house. Knowing there was no point in having her lead, he lowered himself into corridor. She followed behind him and struggled to close the door behind them until he returned to assist her. Their tracks covered, he moved forward and into the late doctor s laboratory. His casual interest in the room was no match for Shilo s curiosity, the girl s eyes grew wide with fascination and terror as she imagined the horrors that had taken place two floors below her bedroom.

Hey, kid, he asked, trying to bring her back to the matter at hand. There s no safe down here, not if you ve never been down her before, She nodded, though her eyes still seemed distant. Let s go back. he tried to make the journey back to the house as quick as possible and upon emerging from the dungeon he mounted the stairs to the second floor. She followed him in silence, her head low as the house forced her to come to terms with all she had lost.

He found nothing behind the pictures in the hallway, and had just revealed nothing behind the projection in Shilo s room. He had been surprised to find everything as it had been left by the doctor, instead of destroyed by the Largos for fun. The trap was about to close. Shit kid, he said. No longer able to face her, he turned from her to put the image back on the wall. Maybe we should get out of here, He straightened it quickly and turned back towards the girl on the bed. I mean this has all been a bit easy, don t you think?

She could not answer, her mouth was covered by a gloved hand and while her face strained in an attempt to scream there was no sound. You did well, Graverobber. The Repo Man growled, motioning towards the piano and the coins that lay atop it. He frowned; his attempt at valor had come too late. There was contempt and panic in the young Wallace s eyes as the Repo Man went to work, leaving Graverobber no chance at redemption. Hating himself he took his blood money and left the room in search of the safe. 


End file.
